Legendary Dragons pt 2
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Part 2 of Legendary Dragons. I hope you like it.
1. The Temple of the Dragons

Legendary Dragons vol.2

by: Emily Peacock

**Character Profile**

Legendary Dragons

Surf- He controls the element water. Signature move is Water Bomb.

Flames- He controls the element fire. Signature move is Over Flame.

Thunder- He controls the element electricity. Signature move is Heavy Bolt.

Dragon Friends

Ancient- He controls the element ground. Signature move is Underground Attack.

Shadow- Sometimes he can be a pain in the ass. He controls the element darkness. Signature move is Shadow Ball.

Crystal- Has a big crush on Surf. Controls the element ice. Signature move is unknown.

Iron- He best friends with Flames. He controls the element steel/metal. Signature move is unknown.

Blade- He's very shy around others sometimes. Gets scared easily. Controls the element grass. Signature move is unknown.

Dragon Owners

Yugi Moto- Owner of the water dragon, Surf.

Joey Wheeler- Owner of the fire dragon, Flames.

Seto Kaiba- Owner of the electric dragon, Thunder.

Rex Raptor- Owner of the ground dragon, Ancient.

Duke Devilin- Owner of the darkness dragon, Shadow.

Tea Gardner- Owner of the ice dragon, Crystal.

Tristan Taylor- Owner of the steel/metal dragon, Iron.

Ryou Bakura- Owner of the grass dragon, Blade.

**Chapter 1**

The dragons kept on flying above this weird place. After awhile, they finally stopped in front of a temple. The dragons then landed in front of it and allowed their owners to get off their backs.

Duke- Where in the hell are we?

Yugi- I don't know but I think these dragons came to us for a purpose.

Joey- Hey Flames, aren't you supposed to change back to your smaller form?

Everyone turned to look at Flames and saw that he was still in his battle form. Blade jumped out of Bakura's arms and enlarged himself to be the same size as the other dragons.

Yugi- All of our dragons are not changing back.

Yami- There must be some reason why.

Yugi- It probably has to do with this place they taken us in.

Joey- Hey Yugi, who are you talkin' to?

Yugi- The pharaoh. He said there must be some reason why their not changing back to their smaller form.

Voice- Ahhh, just in time.

Everyone turned around and saw a man in a black cloak at the entrance of the temple.

Kaiba- Hey, you're the guy that came to my house that one night. Probably the same person that gave us these dragons.

Man- I am. And I was right; you three were the perfect ones to own these dragons.

Joey- What if we weren't?

Man- They wouldn't have hatched from the eggs I gave you.

Tea- What about us?

Man- You four were perfect for those type dragons. I have so much to tell you about why you came here. So, if you want to know then follow he inside the Temple of Dragons.

The man turned around and went inside. The group hesitated for a moment then decided to trust the man and followed him.

Tristan- What about our dragons?

Man- They will stay outside and guard the temple.

Kaiba-…

When they got inside, they say all these different statues of dragons. Each one on different poses.

Tristan- What's with the statues?

Man- Each one represents one of the seventeen dragons.

Yugi- You're missing three dragon statues.

Man- And which ones will they be, may I ask?

Yugi- The fire dragon, water dragon, and the electric dragon.

Man- Well, their right here.

Three lights just turned on and shown the three dragons.

Joey- Whoa, that's Flames right there!

Joey runs over and looks at the fire dragons statue.

Man- Flames is the name of your fire dragon?

Joey- Hell yeah! Also you have his statue.

Man- Actually, that statre is Flames's great ansester.

Joey- Are you serious?

Yugi- Then this is Surf's great ancester.(points to the water dragon statue)

Man- Yes, it is.

Tristen- I got a question, how long do dragons live?

Man- They live for twenty or twenty-five million years.

Duke- Wow.

Man- Now let's get to the point shall we. The reason why your dragons brought you here is-

Joey- Oh man, I still can't believe that's Flames's great ancestor!

Man- That's nice to know. As I was saying, the reason why-

Joey- Awww man, hey Flames! Come see your gramps statue!!

Kaiba- Mutt, just shut up and let the man talk.

Man- Thank you Mr. Kaiba. The reason why your dragons brought you here is because something terrible has happened here.

Yugi- What happened?

Man- The guardion dragon, Darkness was taken to the side of evil. And the only dragon that can knock some sense into him is the white dragon, Light.

Tea- So how are we supposed to find this white dragon?

Man- He could be found anywhere. Even in this very room. But, if you really need help, he'll show himself to you.

Joey- So what are we going to do now?

Man- You could start your journey, because as soon as you find the white dragon, he'll challenge you to a battle against the three legendary dragons and their companions.

Joey- Alright, if its a journey, then I want to start right away.

Tristen- Then what are we waiting for, an invitation?

Joey- No we already got one. Let's go.

Everyone followed Joey outside except Kaiba.

Man- Are you going with them?

Kaiba- Yes, but there's something your not telling us. How is it that you know so much about the white dragon?

Man- Sorry, can't tell you.

Kaiba sneered at him for a minute but decided to let it pass, for now anyway. He then turned on his heal and walked back outside.

Joey- What took you so long, rich boy?

Kaiba- None of your business, mutt. Let's just get this over with so I can start the Dragon Tornament.

Joey- Fine, let's go Flames.

Flames flew into the air followed by Surf, Thunder, and all of the rest.

-Back at the temple-  
Man- Good luch, to all of you, and let your dragons guide you.

End of first chapter

So what do you think. Should I continue or what. Just give me your opinion on it kay. Anyway, I'll be nice and give you a preview of the next chapter.

-  
Flames-'I didn't mean to attack you. I meant to attack the purple dragon that was chasing you!'

Surf's eyes widdened.

Surf-'What shade of purple was it?'

Flames-'It was light purple. Why?'  
-

Please review.


	2. Weird Encounter and Perverted Touches

Heres the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!! I only own the dragons and the extra characters in this story, same goes for the Legendary Dragons.

Tristen- How long have we been up here?

Iron-'For about 1 hour, 47 minutes, and 25 seconds...26, 27, 28, 29, 30...'

Tristen- Okay thanks. Who said that anyway?

Iron-'I did, master.'

Tristen look down and saw Iron looking right up at him.

Tristen- You said that?

Iron nods his head in agreement.

Tristen- If you can talk, cal all the other dragons talk?

Crystal-'Well, duh. Man, your slow.'

Yugi- Surf, why didn't you say anything?

Surf-'I just thought that, if I'd just stayed quiet, then you wouldn't freak you.'

Yugi- After the stuff I've been throught before, I don't think so.

Surf-'So you not mad?'

Yugi- A little because you didn't say anything. Other then that, I'm not mad.

Duke- What about you Kaiba?! Did you know that Thunder can talk?

Kaiba- I've been knowing he could talk long before you guy found out.

Duke- Hmph.

Surf then saw something at the corner of his eye coming right at him. He shoots upward to dodge it, but whatever it was, changed direction and went at him again.

Surf-'Damn.'

Surf sped up and flew ahead of everyone.

Tea- What is that thing?

Joey- What ever it is, it's chasing Surf and Yugi. Let's go help 'em Flames.

Flames-'Alright.'

Flames sped up to see what was chasing Surf and saw a purplish colored dragon.

Joey- Go, Flames!

Flames opened his mouh and sent out a whirling fire towards the purple dragon. The dragon then her turned her head to see what was coming towards her and saw fire coming at her. She then used her ability and disappeared, then reappeared behind Flames. The fire attack hitted Surf from behind and sent him flying. Surf caught himself before he went to far from the group.

Surf-'Why did you attack me for?'

Surf sent a Water Bomb at Flames, and missed.

Flames-'I didn't mean to attack you. I meant to attack the purple dragon that was chasing you!'

Surf's eyes widdened.

Surf-'What shade of purple was it?'

Flames-'It was a light purple color. Why?'

Surf-'That dragon was psychic-type. I'm weak against psychic attacks.'

Shadow-'Don't worry Surf. I got your back.'

Surf-'Why?'

Shadow-'I'm a dark-type, right? So, psychic-type attacks don't work on me.'

Surf-'I'm relived.'

Crystal-'Come on, we have to find the white dragon!'

Crystal flew ahead of them.

Shadow-'Wait for me Crystal!'

Shadow flew up to Crystal and grabbed her tail.

Crystal-'Let go of me tail, Shadow.'

Shadow-'But I want to fly next to you.'

Crystal-'I said, let go of my tail.'

Shadow-'Why?'

SLAP!!

Shadow-'Ow.'

Iron-'You should've let go of her tail when she told you to.'

Shadow-'Oh well, I'll ask Surf some advise on how to attract females.'

Iron-rolls his eyes'You do that. He'll probably teach you how to treat them properly also.

End of second chapter...

Ha Ha, Shadow's a pervert!! Well that's what he gets from hanging around Duke to much. Anyway, so what did you think, huh? Did you like it, not like it, hate it? Please review and give me your opinion so I could update the next chapter for it. Bye for now!


	3. Another Encounter and a New Friend

Same thing, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, JUST THE DRAGONS AND THE EXTRA CHARACTERS IN IT.  
Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it.

Everyone was on the ground, camping for the night.

Yugi- It sure has been a long day.

Joey- Yeah, I know. Shoot, even our dragons are worn out.

Everyone (except for Kaiba) looked over and saw that all of their dragons were asleep. Flames was lieing on his back, snoring. Thunder was up in the tree, fast asleep. Iron had his head rested on Flames stomach. Surf was sleeping peacefully with Blade and Crystal was lieing next to him, and Shadow was lieing on top of a pile of leaves that he'd gathered together. Blade keep on waking up because of Flames's snoring, then covered his leafy ears with his claws and fell back asleep.

Duke- Flames sure does have Joey's personallity.

Joey- Shut up, Duke.

After awhile everyone was asleep. Surf then woke up because he heard something in the bushes. Surf slowly woke up trying not to wake up Crystal and Blade.

Surf-whispers 'Who's there? Show yourself?'

A purple dragon came out of the bushes and onto the field.

Surf-whispers 'Your the one, that tried to attack me!'

Dragon-'My name is Abra, and I'm sorry I scared you. I was just looking for help.'

Surf-'Well, you didnt need to chase me around for it.'

Abra-'Like I said. I'm sorry. I was being chased around by the darkness dragon.'

Surf-'What?'

Abra-'The darkness dragon.sees Shadow and gasps There he is.'

Abra ran behind Surf and hid. Surf looked over and saw the dark dragon she was lookng at.

Surf-turns and looks at Abra 'Who him?'

Abra nods her head looks back a Shadow with a fearful look in her eyes.

Surf-'That's not the darkness dragon, well he is by type but not the evil one. That's Shadow, my friend.'

Abra-'You know him?'

Surf-'Heh, yeah. But, I still understand why your afraid of him.'

Abra-'And why's that?'

Surf-'You're afraid he'll attack you.'

Abra looks at him like he's crazy and jumps from behind him.

Abra-'No I'm not!! I'm just weak against his attacks.;

Surf-'Right. Also, please don't yell, my owner and his companions are asleep.'

Abra-'Sorry. Your a tamed dragon?'

Surf-'Well, yeah.'

Abra-gasps 'The gods have answered our prayers.'

Surf-'What do you mean?'

Abra-'All of us wild dragons prayed that three tamed legendary dragons would come to our world and defeat the darkness dragon along side with their companions.'

Surf-'It's nice to know that there are others that respect us.'

Abra-'Well, I'm not the only one.'

Surf-'Well, I'll make sure and tell Flames and Thunder you said that.

Abra-'You mean, your all here?'

Surf-'Yeah, Flames is over there, snoring, and Thunder is up in the tree, sleeping.

Abra-squeals 'Wow. I can't believe all three of the legendary dragons are here.'

Surf-'Can you just call me Surf. I don't like it when everyone keeps calling me 'the legendary dragon of water' or some other shit like that.'

Abra-'What about the other two?'

Surf-'I don't know about them, but just call me Surf.'

Abra-'Okay. It's a big honor to call you by your first name.'

Surf just smiles and walks back to his sleeping abre.

Abra-'Um, Surf-dono(a/n: Incase you readers are wondering, -dono means lord or master.) Can I stay with you for the night?'

Surf-'Sure, I don't mind.'

Abra-smiles 'Thank you, Surf-dono.'

Surf-'Don't mention it. Is it akay if I call you Abra-chan, or do you want -san?'

Abra-'-chan is okay.'

Surf-'Alright, good night Abra-chan.'

Surf lied in between Crystal and Blade then fell asleep. Abra lied next to Blade and also fell asleep.

Abra-thoughts 'sighs This is a dream come true.'

End of chapter three...

So what do you think of Abra. I know she's a little weird and all but she was just excited to finally meet them. Anyway, I forgot to ask in the first part but if you had to chose, who would you like to be your dragon to have? First tell me which one and explain to me why you would want them. Well, I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible, kay. See ya readers soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I hope you guys like the story so far cause this is not the end of it. Samething, I don't own yugioh, just the dragons and the extra characters. Okay I'll shut up now that way you can read. Well, heres chapter four.

**Chapter 4  
**-Next Day-

Shadow-yawns 'Aww, man.'stretchs 'Okay, time to wake everyone up.

Thunder-'You can just wake Crystal, Blade, and Iron. I'll wake up Surf and Flames.'

Shadow-'Okay, since when did you decide to tell people what to do?'

Thunder-'Since now.'

Shadow-'Okay, okay. No need to get all smart.'

Thunder just rolls his eyes in annoyance and walks over to Surf.

Thunder-'Hey, wake up.'

Surf-opens one eye and sees Thunder 'What is it?'

Thunder-'I need help waking burn brain over there.'

Surf-sighs 'Alright, just give me a few more minutes.'

Surf falls back asleep but Thunder shocks him a little bit to wake him back up.

Surf-'Ahhh! Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up.

Thunder smirks then follows him towards Flames. Surf nudges Flames on his shoulder.

Surf-'Hey, Flames. Wake up.'

Flames just rolls on top of him.

Flames-'I'll like some donuts with extra jelly inside.'snores

Surf growls a little and crawls from underneath him. Then he turned to face him and uses a minor Water Bomb on him.

Flames-'Hey! What the-?'

He looks over and saw Surf looking at him and Thunder snickering behind him.

Flames-'What was that for?!

Surf-'To wake you up. And since when did you start dreaming about donuts?'

Flames-'Man, that's none of your business.'shakes some of the water off of him 'You didn't need to do that.'

Surf-'My bad.'

Crystal-'Hey, guys. We need help waking Iron.'

Surf-'Flames, why don't you take care of that.'

Flames-sighs 'Okay. What about you?'

Surf-'I need to wake Abra-chan up.'

Thunder-'Who's Abra-chan?'

Surf walks over to the purple dragon lieing on the grass.

Thunder-'Hey, wasn't that the dragon that chased you around while we were flying?'

Surf-'Yeah.'

Blade-'Then what is she doing here?'

Surf-'She said she was being chased by the darkness dragon?'

Shadow-'Well, any dragon could say that. Even runt here would say it if he wanted to.'

Blade-'Hey!'

Surf ignores him and wakes Abra up.

Surf-'Hey, Abra. Wake up.'

Abra stirs a little bit and then opens her eyes and sees Surf looking down at her.

Abra-'Surf-dono.'

Surf-'Yeah, it's time to wake up.'

Thunder-snorts 'She shouldn't even be here.'

Surf-'Well, I let her stay here with us. Another thing is that you don't get to decide who stays and who goes.'

Thunder-'It's not your decision either.'

Crystal-'Oh, will you two stop complaining. Your acting like draglings.'

Thunder-'Look who's talking.'

Crystal growls at him and walks towards him in a threatning way. Thunder just growls back as if challenging her. Before they could continue Blade jumps in between them.

Blade-'Will you two please stop? I don't like it when friends fight.'

Shadow-'Well, there's another lesson for you runt. Friends always fight one another sometimes.'

Abra-'Am I a problem here Surf-dono?'

Surf-'No, your just fine.'

Thunder-'Since when did she call you Surf-dono?'

Surf-'I said she could call me that last night. I didn't know if it would be okay with you and Flames if she called you by your first names.'

Flames-'Well, it's okay with me.'

Thunder just snorts and walks away.

Surf-'It's okay with him also.'

Abra-'Arigato, Flames-dono and Thunder-dono.'

Flames-'It's nice to know that someone has respect for me.'

Iron-yawns 'The only reason why she has respect for you, is because you'r the legendary dragon of fire.'

Flames-'Aww, man.'

Abra-giggles

Flames-'You think I'm funny do ya?'

Abra-gasps 'Oh, no. I didn't mean to-'

Flames-'No, it's okay. I don't mind if you laugh.'

Abra-smiles 'Arigato, Flames-dono.'

Surf-'Well, it's nice that were getting to know each other but we need to wake our owners up.'

Thunder-'Surf wait. Let me wake my owner first.'

Surf-'Okay.'

Thunder walks over to Kaiba and nudges his arm. Kaiba just brushed him off and said something about business payment were due. Thunder then remembered the day when Kaiba said something to him.

-Flashback-  
Kaiba- Thunder.

Thunder was in his smaller form and crawled onto Kaiba's bed from his desk top and chirped to tell him that he had his attention.

Kaiba- When ever I don't wake at the right time, because sometimes I do. I want you to use your static to wake me, okay?

Thunder chirped and then he layed down on Kaiba's chest and fell asleep.  
-End of Flashback-

Thunder smirked at the idea, grabbed a hold of Kaiba's are with his claws and sent a little bolt of electricity.

Kaiba-eyes shot open Ahh! Oh, heh, you remembered what I told you, huh Thunder.

Thunder-'Yep.'

Kaiba-'Well don't do it again, cause your not a baby anymore.'

Thunder-sighs 'Alright. Surf, you can wake the others now.'

Surf smirked, raises his head, and let out a gush of water. The water head towards the shy, then fell back downward and turned into sprinkles of water. Everybody jumped up, wide awake.

Yugi- Hey, Surf!smiles What did you do that for?

Surf-'To wake you up, of cource.'

Duke- Well you didn't need to spray us with your Water Bomb.

Surf-'That wasn't Water Bomb. Just remember, I can minipulate water anyway I want it to be.'

Duke- That's right, just like how Flames can minipulate fire and Thunder with electricity.

Surf-'Yep.'

Duke- Hey Shadow, can you minipulate darkness or shadows or something like that?

Shadow-'No, only the legendary dragons can minipulate things.'

Duke-'Damn.'

Tristen-'Speaking of legendary dragons, aren't we surposed to be looking for the white dragon? Also, who is this purple dragon over there?

Shadow-'That's Abra-chan.'

Abra-'...'

Tristen- What can you talk?

Abra didn't answer but walked over to Surf and hid behind him.

Surf-'She's shy when she talks to humans.'

Yugi- Oh, then why don't we introduce ourselves to her.walks up to Abra Hi, my name it Yugi Moto and Surf, here, is my dragon partner.

Abra's face lit up and crawled from behind Surf and over to Yugi. She then nudges his hand and in return, Yugi petted her head.

Joey- I'm Joey Wheeler, and Flames is my dragon partner.

Abra walked away from Yugi and flew over towards Joey to let him pet her.

Duke- My names Duke Devilin. Shadow is my dragon partner.

Shadow came up from behind Abra and she got scared. Abra then ran back to Surf and hid behind him again.

Shadow-'I didn't mean to scare you, but is Surf the only dragon you can trust?'

Surf-'Well, if she gets scared of something, I guess she expects me to protect her.'

Thunder-'Heh, why? You can't protect her form everything.'

Thunder walks over to her and starts to growl towards her. Surf noticed that Abra was getting more scared and growled back at Thunder. Thunder noticed this, looks up at Surf and starts to spark with electricity. Thunder then backed away and then stood in a fighting stance. Surf did the same and understood that Thunder wanted to fight. Thunder flaped his wings once and was in the air. Surf did the same thing and flew after Thunder.

Abra-'I hope Surf-dono and Thunder-dono aren't fighting because of me.'

Flames-'Oh, their not because of you. They always fight. Their owners are rivals.'

Abra-'Oh.'

Surf opened his mouth and released a Water Bomb towards Thunder. Thunder easily dodged the attack and flew towards Surf. Surf then divide himseld by two and watched Thunder fly past him.

Thunder-'What?!'

Surf#1-'Sorry Thunder, physical attacks don't work on me.'

Surf#2-'Why don't you try something different.'

Thunder-growls even louder 'Now you twice as annoying.'

Thunder sparcked more with electricity and used HeavyBolt on Surf. The twin dragons Dodge the attack and then used another Water Bomb on Thunder.

Kaiba- Thunder, get down here now!

Thunder glares at Surf, and then flew down towards Kaib.

Kaiba- You should have known better then fighting an amature.

Thunder-'Sorry master.'

Kaiba- Hmph.

The twin dragons smirked and joined together. Then landed on the ground next to Flames and Abra.

Abra-'Are you okay?'

Surf-'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Flames-'Man, I knew you were the strongest legendary dragon.'

Surf-'Quit that Flames. You can still get stronger then me if you want.'

Flames-'Nah, I dought I can.'

Thunder stomps over to Surf and growls loudly towards him.

Surf-growls back 'What's you problem?'

Thunder-'I want a rematch, now. This time with our masters riding our backs.'

Surf-'Sorry, but I don't want to exhaust Yugi right now.'

Thunder-'And you call yourself a dragon, calling your master by his first name. What a disgrace.'

Surf-'Are you afraid of calling your master by his first name?'

Thunder-'Heh, no. I just have more respect for him then you give your master.'

Surf-'Respect doesn't cut it. If your not afraid, then why don't you call him?'

Thunder-growls

Surf-'Come on, try it.'

End of chapter four...

Ha ha, I know I put a cliffy there. Well, if you want to know what happens next then give me some review people. Now if Flames, Surf, and Thunder were to challenge each other to a three way fight, then who do you think would win? Tell me who you think and why. Also, where do you think that the white dragon would show up at? Not too many flames okay. At the last chapter I'll tell you who won the votes about who would win the three way, kay.  
Ja ne  
;)


	5. Mystery Stalker

Hi, my precious reviewers. I really hope that you guys like my story so far. So far I didn't get any answer from the last question in chapter 4. I still want your vote on who you would think will win in the three way battle. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well here's chapter 5...

****

****

**Chapter 5**

Thunder sparks with electrictiy and send a bolt of it towards Surf. Then out of nowhere a green blur came and stopped infront of Surf and absorbed the attack. Surf opened his eyes to see who it was and was surprised to see Blade standing infront of him.

Surf-'Blade?'

Flames-'Huh?'

Blade-smiles 'Hey, Surf.'

Surf-'What are you doing?'

Blade-'I absorbed the attack Thunder used. I thought since you've always protected me in the human world, I could protect you here in return.'

Surf-'Thanks for your concern but I could take it.'

Abra-'No you couldn't. I agree with Blady and I'm going to help protect you also.'

Surf-'Guys, you don't have to protect me. Why would I need protection, I can take care of myself.'

Abra and Blade looked at each glanced at each other and looked back towards Surf.

Blade&Abra-'No you can't!'

Abra-'Anything can happen to you.'

Surf-'Look, I don't need protection.'sighs 'Alright, if you're going to protect me then stay out of my way.'

Blade-'Okay, we cant do that. Right Abra-san?'

Abra-'Yeah, neither of us will get in your way.'

Surf-'Alright.'

Surf then walked away from then and towards Yugi.

Yugi- I guess we should continue out search for the white dragon.

Everyone agreed and got on their respective dragons. Then once they got on, the dragons lept into the air and flew off.

Tristen- Hey guys! Won't it be easier to cover more land if we split up?!

Yugi- Yeah, why don't we do that.

Duke- What will we do if one of us finds the white dragon?

Joey- Try to get him to follow you, what else?

Yugi- You okay with this Kaiba?

Kaiba- I really don't care. Anything to get out this world faster.

Yugi- Alright, let's split up.

Everyone went different directions. Abra was still with Surf and Yugi.

Surf-'Abra, why don't you go north with Shadow?'

Abra-sighs 'Alright.'

Abra headed north and follow Shadow.

Yugi- Alright Surf, let's go.

Surf nodded and sped off.

-Few minutes later-

Surf-sigh 'Where is this white dragon anyhow?'

Yugi- Well, the guy at the temple said that if we really need him, he'll show himself.

Surf shook his head in annoyment. He looked downwards towards the ground and saw something glinting white on the ground. So he sped downward hopging it was the white dragon. Once, he got there, he was disappointed to see it wa not the white dragon but a white egg that was glowing.

Yugi- What's an egg doing here?

Surf-'Why are you asking me, ask the one who put it there.'

Yugi- You don't need to be smart about it. Sometimes, I think you have more of Yami's personality then mine.

Surf-'Hey, probably true. So, what's with the egg glowing white?'

Yugi- Well, it's probably what's inside that's making it glow. Why don't we take it with us and see what happens later?

Surf-'Why don't we just leave it here, and die?'

Yugi- Why would you want to do that?

Surf-'Odviously, the one who left it here didn't care for it so why should we?'

Yugi- Well, I for one don't want it to die, so we should take it.

Surf-'Fine. But one question, who are you going to keep it warm?'

Yugi- Well, I'll keep it warm sometimes and you'll do it most of the time.

Surf-'Why me?'

Yugi- Well you are a dragon, aren't you?

Surf-'And you just now noticed that?'

Yugi- No, I've been knowing that. Also you shold have some knowlege of how to raise a dragling.

Surf-'Alright, fine. I'll take care of it.'

Yugi- You don't have to if you don't want to. I could just ask Crystal if she would take care of the egg.

Surf-'No! I said I'll take care of it, so I'll take care of it.'

Yugi- Okay.

Yugi picked up the egg and covered it with his jacket. Then he got back on Surf's back and was off into the sky. What they didn't noticed is that someone or something rather was watching them. Off in the buches, there was a dragon watching them.

voice-evil accent Follow them.

The dragon growl and followed Surf and Yugi but made sure to keep a sure distance between them.

End of chapter 5...

Okay to me it was short but sorry. Anyway who do you think was watching them, huh? Please give me your opinion of the story so far, kay. Do you like it, not like it, hate it, what? Also, I want to tell you readers that I'm going to take a break for awhile or until I at least have 15-20 reviews okay. I also have this other story I want to start on, so any of you poke'mon fans out there, you'll probably like it, if not love it. Well, I hope to see you guys soon.  
Ja ne  
:)


	6. Authers Notes

**Okay, okay, I'll give you a break. Instead of waiting for 15 to 20 reviews, I'll wait for 10. So for those of you who like this story so much, I'm sorry but you have to wait a bit longer or at least until my readers reviews hit 10. Thank you so much for waiting this long and I'm sorry again for this. Also for those of you Harry Potter fans, please read my new story. It's called 'Wolf Riders' and I think that you will like it.**

**Well see ya.**

**ja ne**


	7. Baby Dragon

**Hiya peoples!! Did ya miss me?! I know, I know. You didn't miss me, you just missed the story. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Anyway, here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it. ja ne.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everyone got back to their camping spot with upset looks on their faces.

Tea- Any luck guys?

Joey- No. Not even a scale. I'm startin' ta think tha' this white dragon doesn' exsist.

Tristen- I'm starting to think the same thing bro.

Bakura- But I think this is fun. Even if we don't find the shite dragon, at least we get to have fun trying.

Tea- I agree. I enjoy riding on Crystal's back.

Crystal- 'I'm getting used to having a human on my back.'

Iron- 'It feels weird having a human on my back.'

Flames- 'Iron, you can't even feel a thing except fire attack and your metal plates.'

Joey- Hey Yug, wha' tha' thing ya carrin'?

Yugi- Oh, Surf and I found this egg and decide to take care of it.

Yugi pulled out the white egg that he had in his jacket. Everyone (except Thunder and Kaiba) stared at it in awe.

Crystal- 'Can I take care of it?'

Surf- 'No, I am.'

Crystal- 'What stuff do you know about taking care of dragon eggs?'

Surf- 'A whole lot more than you do.'

Crystal just snorted smoke from her nostrils and glared at him. Surf ignored her and looked the other way. Later that night, Surf used his body heat (even though he is made out of water he still kinda has some heat inside of him) to keep the egg warm. After a few more nights and minutes of waiting, the egg started to glow bright white and shaking. The egg stopped glowing but kept on shaking. First, white wings shot out, then a white skinny long tail and a few seconds later the whold body came out. The white dragon chick chirped and looked up at Surf's sleeping form. First it thought about waking him up but decided to wait 'til morning. So he curled up into a ball in Surfs arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. Now that you know what was inside of the egg, does that kinda give you a clue to where the white dragon is? If not then maybe I should update more. I already have this whole story finished and I'm starting to write a part 3. Give me your reviews. Arigato. ja ne.**


	8. Learning How to Fly

**Hiya, peoples. I know it's been awhile for this chapter, but I was just checkin' out the other stories there were. I've also started a new Harry Potter story and if any of you want to read it, then go onto my profile and check it out. It's called Black Diamond. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Also, before I leave you guys to read the story, I just want to inform you that I'm going to ask you a question at the last chapter of the story. Don't bother asking me what it is, cause you'll have to wait. But I'll give you a hint, it involves with the third volume of 'The Legendary Dragons'. That's it. Don't ask me anymore. Well, here's the seventh chapter to 'The Legendary Dragons pt. 2'.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

-Next Morning-

Surf was the first to wake up. First he yawned and then looked down towards the spot where he thought the white egg would be, instead he saw a pearl white dragon chick sleeping in its place.

Surf-'Ahhh!!'

Flames woke up in a jolt and fell out of the tree branch he was sleeping on and landed on the ground with a thud. Everyone else woke up, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Shadow-rubbing his eyes sleepily'Man, Surf. What's all the yelling for?'

Crystal-yawns'Yeah, Surf. Why'd you yell?'

Surf-'The egg is gone!'

The white dragon chick woke up from its slumber, and looked up towards Surf, and saw him standing up.

Yugi- What do you mean the egg is gone?

Surf-'I woke up this morning and looked down towards the ground to see if the egg was still there. Instead, I find a white dragon chick laying there.'

Thunder-'Well, dumbass. For your information, it looks like the egg hatched last night. Now, you have a white dragon chick to take care of.'

Surf just rolled his eyes. Then he felt something rubbing against his leg and looked down to see the dragon chick rubbing his head against him. Surf sighted and lowered his head towards the dragon. The dragon chick chirped happily and licked Surf in the face.

Surf-'You need a name.'

Yugi- How about Light?

Surf-'Isn't that the name of the White Dragon we're looking for?'

Yugi- Yeah, but I just thought that it would be a good name for the baby dragon.

Surf-'Alright, Light it is.'

Light-chirped'Thanks daddy.'

Crystal-'Awww, so sweat. Can I be the mommy?'

Light-just looked at her like she was crazy'Ah, no.'

Thunder-snickers'I like the kid already.'

Flames-'Hey, Surf. I think he had a little of your personality.'

Light-'That's right, you over grown lizard.'(a/n: Sorry, just had to put that there.)

Flames-'Hey!'

Iron had to hold Flames back before he could beat the crap out of Light.

Iron-'Cool, it man.'

Flames-growls'I'll get tha' little shrimp.'

Surf-'Okay Light, that's enough.'

Thunder-'No, you should let him continue.'

Surf-'I would, but I don't want to be the one to cool Flames off.'

Light-'Alright, dad.'

Surf-'Can you fly?'

Light-'I don't think so.'

Surf-'Well, if you don't, then you need to learn.'

Surf bends over to where he was on all fours.

Surf-'Get on. Your lesson starts today.'

Light-'Okay.'(a/n: To picture what Light sounds like, think of a 6-year-old boy.)

Light climbed on top of Surf's back, and then Surf flew up in the sky.

Surf-'First start flapping your wings so you can get used to using them!'

Light-'Okay!'

Light stretched out his wings(51/2ft. wing spand) and started flapping them. At first it hurt then after a few minutes he started to get used to it.

Surf-'Your starting to get the hang of it, Light?!'

Light-'Yeah!'

Surf-'Now, what I want you to do it close your eyes and keep flapping your wings. Also think that your actually flying!'

Light-'Okay!'

Light closed his eyes and pictured what it was like to fly on his own without anyhelp. Then he felf something lower from underneath him, but he was still in the air flying.

Surf-'Open your eyes.'

Light opened his eyes and looked down and saw that Surf wasn't there. Then he looked next to him and saw Surf flying next to him, smirking.

Light-gasps'Ahhh!'

Light got scared and stopped flapping then fell. Surf swooped down and caught him on his back.

Surf-chuckles

Light-'Wow! I actually flew!'

Surf-'Yep. Why don't we take a break for now.'

Light-'Awww. Please, can we do this again, dad?'

Surf-'After break. Now we need to land.'

Light-pouts'Awww, man.'

Surf just chuckles on the way down towards the ground.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7. We're getting closer to the ending people. (reviewers starts to whin) Hey, hey. Don't whin. There's going to be a part three after this. Anyway, tell me what you think so far of the story. 'kay?**

**See ya in the next chapter.**

**ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, peoples. Well, as always, I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters, except all of the extra ones. So far, only the monk from the temple and the dragons are mine. If any of you want to use any of them in some of your stories, ask me before you do. 'kay? Well, heres the eighth chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Surf landed, Light jumped off his back and tried to take off in the air again.

Surf-'Light, why are you jumping around for?'

Light-'I'm trying to take off into the air like you did.'

Surf just grabbed a hold of Light and stopped him from jumping.

Surf-'Like I said, after break, we'll continue your lesson.'

Light-sigh'Okay.'

Surf-chuckles'Are you hungrey?'

Light-'A little.'

Surf-'Alright. Shadow, can you keep an eye on Light for me?'

Shadow-'Surf.'

Light-'Where are you going?'

Surf-'I'm going to go hunt for food.'

Flames-'I'll come with you, we all need some food.'

Thunder-'I'm not eatting anything you touch, so I might as well come.'

Yugi- I'm coming with you Surf.

Surf-'Alright.'

Surf lowered to the ground and Yugi climbed onto his back.

Joey- Yugi, wait. I'm coming, too.

Flames lowered to the ground and Joey climbed onto his back.

Yugi- Aren't you coming Kaiba?

Kaiba- Might as well.

Thunder lowered to the ground and Kaiba climbed onto his back.

Light-'Daddy, can I please come with you?'

Surf-'No. I don't want you to get hurt.'

Light-'I'll promise to stay out of your way and stay with Yugi.'

Surf-sigh'Promise?'

Surf-'Alright, hop on.'

Light-'Yay!'

Surf-'But just to make sure, Shadow will come with us.'

Shadow-'Alright, I have nothing else to do.'

Duke- If he's goin' I'm comin', too.

Shadow lowered to the ground and Duke climbed onto his back.

Tea- We might as well as go. I'm not stayin' here by myself. No offence Bakura.

Bakura- None takin'.

Crystal-'I agree with Master Tea. I think we should all go.'

Tea nodded and climbed onto her back. Bakura did the same with Blade.

Abra-'Can I come, Surf-dono? I promise to stay out of the way.'

Surf-'Sure. We'll all split up into groups of four. Shadow's already coming with me.'

Tristen- Iron and I will go with Joey and Flames.

Abra-'I'll go with Crystal, if that's okay?'

Crystal-'Fine by me.'

Bakura- Is it okay if I go with you Kaiba?

Kaiba- I really don't care. As long as you and your dragon stays our of Thunders way. Cause he will not hesitate to attack you if you are.

Bakura-gulps Okay.

Yugi- Alright with that settled lets go.

Surf and Shadow went one direction while everyone else went their own way.

* * *

**Done. I know that was a short chapter, but not to worry there's more in the next. Like always, give me your opinions on the story thus far. It's like your reviews are the gas for my car to continue, with out it, I won't be able to do anything. Well, see ya in the next chapter.**

**ja ne  
:)**


	10. Authers Notes 2

**Sorry guys. I'm gonna be taking a break for a while. Just keep on giving me those reviews and I'll try to get the next chapters updated okay. AND QUIT IT WITH THE STORY ALERTS, I HAVE ENOUGH ALREADY!!! Thank you.**


	11. Deer Hunting

**Hiya folks. I know you missed me so heres the next chapter. Right now I'm in school so it'll probably take awhile for the story to be finished okay. This is the actual chapter 9, the last one was chapter 8, 'kay? So I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

-Evil Side-  
voice- Get the legendary dragon of water and bring him to me alive. If the others get in the way, kill them. Except the fire dragon and the electric dragon.

Darkness- 'What about the white dragon chick?'

voice- Kill him also. Remember, the water dragon comes to me alive. Now go!

Darkness- 'Yes, master.'

-Good Side-

Shadow-'Man, is there any animal out there that wants to be eatten?!'

Surf-'Shadow, you know that no animal wants to be eatten, unless they walk up to you and jump into your mouth.'

Shadow-'I was just askin.'

Surf-'What ever Shadow. Hey, who would like some deer for dinner?'

Yugi- Why'd you ask?

Surf pointed down towards the herd of deer eatting grass.

Shadow-'Man, look at all of that. All those deer, waiting to be eatten.'

Light-'Why you say that?'

Shadow-'Look at 'em, their just standing there out in the open.'

Surf-'Well then, let's go down there and catch, a few. Light hang on.'

Light-'Okay.'

Surf then dove towards the ground with Shadow following right behind him. Yugi and Duke got off their backs when they landed.

Duke- So what are you guys going to do?

Surf-'You and Yugi will stay here and keep an eye on Light. Shadow, you'll go that way until your right behind them. I'll go this way, so that if you scare them, they'll head my direction.'

Shadow-'That way you'll be able to catch one, and I'll catch one.'

Surf-'That's right.'

Shadow-' Okay, let's go.'

Yugi- Becareful you two.

Surf ;nodded ans walked quickly his direction while Shadow did the same in his direction.

Lightwhispers-'I can't wait to see this. I want to see dad in action.'

Yugiwhispers- Well, watch.

After a few minutes, Shadow jumped out of his hidding place and started running on all fours, towrds the herd of deer. The deer saw this and started running towards Surf's hidding place. Surf jumped out from his spot and caught a deer the same time as Shadow did. All the deer got away, except the two that were caught.

Light-'Wow! That was cool, totally cool!'

Surf couldn't talk because he had his mouth holding onto the deer's neck so all he did was smile. Shadow had to bite down on the deer's neck to keep it still. When both deer where dead, Surf and Shadow walked back towards their masters to let them on their backs. Light jumped onto Surf's back before Yugi did.

Light-'Daddy, can you teach me how to hunt?'

Surf nodded and flew off back to the camp site with Shadow following right behind him. When they got back everyone else was already there with no catch. When Surf and Shadow landed, they looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then they walked up and dropped the deers bodies to the ground.

* * *

**So what did you guys think. I've only have a few more chapters left for this volume and then there's a new one. Give me your opinion about it. 'kay. See ya in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 10 pt 1

**Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Surf-'Where's your catch?'

Flames-'We weren't able to find anything.'

Thunder-'I did, but Blade here scared it off.'

Blade-'I said I was sorry.'

Thundergrowls-'Sorry doesn't cut it.'

Shadow-'Well, Surf and I were able to catch some deer we found.'

Crystal-'Where?'

Surf-'We found a herd of deer not to far from here, but they ran off when we caught two of them.'

Abra-'Let's hope you caught enough to saticfy Iron-san and Flames-dono appetite.'

Iron&Flames-'Hey!'

Abralaughs

Surf-'Well, let's eat. I didn't catch this deet so it can rot.'

Tea- Well bring 'em over here. First we need to gut the meat out and put it in this pot so it can cook.

Joey- Where did you get the pot from?

Tea- Me, Crystal, and Abra went back to the temple to get it.

Shadow-'Well, let's get this over with. The sooner this gets done, the sooner we can eat.'

-Few hours later-

Everyone already ate and were getting ready to fall asleep. Surf layed down with his tail wrapped around his side. Light then walked over to him after playing with Blade for awhile. He then curled up in between Surf's arm and fell asleep. Surf waited until Light fell asleep before laying his head back down. Darkness was hiding in the Shadows behind the bushes, watching all the dragons and their masters sleeping. He then slowly crept over to Surf. Thunder woke up because couldn't sleep and saw a black dragon walking slowly towards Surf. At first he thought it was Shadow so he looked over to his left and saw Shadow sleeping with his head rested on Blade's back. Then he looked back over to the black dragon that was only a couple feet away from Surf and still walking towards him. He then sent a bolt of electricity towards the black dragon, which caused him to stop. Surf got shocked a little bit and woke up with a jolt.

Surf-'Thunder what was that for!'

Surf waited for an answer and then realised Thunder wasn't looking at him but something next to him. He slowly turned his head and saw a black dragon only a few feet away from him.

Surf-'Shadow, what are you doing?'

Thunder-'That's not Shadow. Shadow's over here sleeping.'

Thunder then flew over to Surf and stood next to him. Surf started shaking Light and waited for him to wake up.

Light-'Uh, wah? What's wrong dad?'starts rubbing his eyes

Surf-'I need you to go wake everyone else for me, 'kay?'

Light-'Why?'

Light then noticed there was a black dragon standing a few feet away from them.

Light-'What's Shadow-'

Surf-'That's not Shadow. Now go wake everyone up.'

Light sensed the fear in his dad's voice and nodded. Then he quickly crawled over to Flames first and started working on waking him up.

Thunder-'Who are you and what do you want with Surf?'

(a/n: When ever Darkness talks, think of someone that has and evil accent.)

Darkness-'Who I'm is none of your business. What I want with the water dragon is my masters decision.'

Surfgasps-'Your...Your Darkness!?!'

Darknesschuckles evilly-'I guess that dumb monk told you, huh?'continues to chuckle

Surfgrowls

Yugi- Surf!

Surf looks over and sees Yugi running towards him.

Surf-'Yugi, you shouldn't be here.'

Yugi- I'm your master and friend Surf, I supposed to take care of you.

Surf-'Thanks.'

Yugi raised his hand and touched Surf's nose. Then all of the sudden they both started glowing. Surf's body then circled around Yugi for awhile and then was absorbed inside. When the glow was gone, Yugi had a water saphire blue armor.

Yugi- Surf, what just happened?

Surf-_'We had just forces some how.'_

Yugi had on a water plate covering his chest, arem and legs. He also had Surf's tail and wins behind him. The wings were flapping occasionally, back and forth.

Yugi- Surf, is that me moving the wings or you?

Surf-_'That's you, unless you want me to help you fight Darkness?'_

Yugi- No, first I want to try then if I need help, I'll tell you.

Yugi's millenium puzzle glowed bright and he quickly switch over to Yami(or Atem).

Yami- Let's get this fight over with.

Surf-_'Right ahead of you Pharoah.'_

Yami held out his hand and a ball of water formed at the palm.

Yami- This is Surf's signature move, Water Bomb. Well, one of them actually.

Darkness-'What's the other?'

Yami- Your going to have to find that one out yourself. Now be gone!

Yami threw the Water Bomb and it hitted Darkness directly in the chest.

Joey- Yeah! Go Yug! Go help him Flames and use Over Flame!

Flames roared and flew up into the sky, then a huge flame came shooting out of his mouth towards Darkness. The flames surrounded him hoping to torch him.

Kaiba- Thunder, use thunder shock now!

Thunder sent a bolt of electricity towards Darkness. All the attacks combined and caused an explosion.

BOOM!!

Yami, Flames, and Thunder stopped attacking and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, Darkness was standing there like nothing happened.

Thunder-'What! The attacks hardly did anything to him!'

Flames landed on the ground next the Joey.

Flames-'Even when we combined our attacks.'

Darknesschuckles evilly-'That tickles.'

Yami- What?!

Joey- Impossible!

Kaiba- Wow, mutt. I didn't know 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary.

Joey- Now's not the time Kaiba. We had an evil dragon to deal with. but how can the attacks not even do a scratch?

Darkness-'Well, it did little damage. Now, since you attacked, now it's my turn.'

Darkness shot a huge dark ball towards Yami. Surf the took over, spreaded his wings and lifted him and Yami into the air.

Yami- Thanks, Surf.

Surf-_'No problem Pharoah.'_

Yami then raise his palm until it faced Darkness. Then a water sphere formed in front of his hand.

Yami- HYDROCANNON!!

The water sphere sped towards Darkness and splatered when it his his chest. Darkness stumbled back but caught himself.

Yami- You had enough?

Darkness-'No, not until I hand you over to my master.'

Surf's thoughts-_'What are we going to do?'_

Yami's thoughts- Fly us over to him and attack hi with your tail.

Surf's thoughts-_'Are you sure, it's pretty risky.'_

Yami's thoughts- Then use your faint attack.

Surf's thoughts-_sighs 'Alright'_

Yami- Brace yourself Darkness!

* * *

**Sorry folks, but I got to have to pause it there. The next chapter will be the continued part okay. So, don't kill me, and see ya in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 10 pt 2

**Hey, guys. Well, here's the rest of the chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Last time...**

Surf's thoughts-_'What are we going to do?'_

Yami's thoughts- Fly us over to him and attack him with your tail.

Surf's thoughts-_'Are you sure, it's pretty risky?'_

Yami's thoughts- Then use your faint attack.

Surf's thoughts-_sighs'Alright.'_

Yami- Brace yourself Darkness!

**Now the story continues...  
Chapter 10 pt. 2**

Yami sped down towards Darkness and started to swing his tail to attack Darkness. Darkness raised his claws to catch the tail, but Yami then disappeared.

Darkness-'What?!'

He then felt something hit him hard on his back. Which caused him to topple over and hit the ground.

Joey- Whoa, what hit him?

Bakura- It was Yugi.

Joey- Oh, I knew that. Uhh, hey Yugi, need help?!

Yami- No Joey, I'm fine.

Darkness slowly gets up and onto his feet.

Darkness-'You just used a dark attack.'

Yami- I know.

Darkness-'It was pretty risky, too. Usually, if a different type dragon used a dark attack once, they automatically go evil.'

Yami- Well, I guess Surf and I are lucky then.

Darknesschuckles evily-'Now it's my turn to attack. Let me show you the true power of dark.'

Darkness opened his mouth and a huge black ball formed. Then he shot it towards Yami and hitted him directly. He was sent flying but something caught him in mid air. He looked up and saw Duke's dragon, Shadow.

Shadow-'You okay, Surf?'

(a/n: See all the dragons still call him Surf, while the humans call him Yugi. Just to warn you so that you won't get confused, 'kay?)

Yami- Yes, I'm fine. Thanks.

Shadow-'No problem. Let me help you take care off this over grown black lizard.'

Darkness-'What is wrong with you? You should be helping me, not go against me!'

Shadow-'Well, let's just say that I don't like helping my kind that use their dark powers for evil instead of good.'

Yami- Darkness, you're going down.

(Dun, dun, dun!)

Darkness-'Heh heh heh. Try it!'

Darkness opened his mouth and let but a giant shadow ball towards Yami.

Light-'Noooooo!'

Light flew up and quickly flew infront of Yami. Light then took the hit and then was covered by a dark shadow.

Yami- LIGHT!!!

Then out of nowhere, Light's body shined bright white. Then his body started to enlarged himself to the point where he was the exact same size as Darkness (which is a couple feet bigger than the other dragons).

Lightgrowls loudly

His scales were pure white and he had silver eyes and claws.

Shadow-'He's the white dragon, we've been looking for.

Darkness-'So, Light. You finally decided to show yourself.'

Lighthas a deeper voice-'Yes.'

Surf-_'You mean, everything you did up to this point was an-'_

Light-'Act? Yes, it was. I knew the whole time who you were. I just had to act as a dragling so you wouldn't get suspicious.'

Darkness-'To much talk Light. I've been waiting all this time to fight against you, and now I finally can.'

Light-'What happened to you Darkness? Your not the friendly Darkness I knew before.'

Darkness-'I know. I'm the new and improved Darkness. Now stop stalling and let's fight!'

Darkness flew up into the air and sped towards Light. Light's body glowed bright white and caused Darkness to stop and cover his eyes.

Flames-'That's one of his special abilities.'

Shine-'Attack Darkness, he's weak now!'

Abra-'Got it!'

Flamesthoughts_'Over Flame!'_

Flames opened his mouth and sent a whirling fire towards Darkness.

Thunderthoughts- _'Heavy Bolt!'_

Thunder absorbs huge amounts of electricity, then sent a titanic size bolt towards Darkness.

Bladethoughts- _'Slash Blade!'_

Blade leaped into the air towards Darkness while the leaf on the tip of his tail glowed bright green . He swung his body around and hitted Darknes directly.

Crystalthoughts- _'Snow Storm!'_

Crystal opened her mouth and snow came shooting out towards Darkness.

Ironthoughts- _'Heavy Metal!'_

Iron's eyes glowed gray and steel rocks formed above Darkness. They then fell down towards him and hitted him directly.

Abrathoughts- _'Psybeam!'_

(a/n: Abra's signature move is actually Mind Crush, but that literally kills the opponent.)

The stone on Abra's forehead glowed bright purple. She then opened her mouth and sent a multicolored beam towards Darkness.

Shadowthoughts- _'Shadow Ball!'_

Shadow opened his mouth and sent a huge black ball towards Darkness.

Yami- Now! It's our turn!

Surf/Yami- 'Water Bomb!'

Yami use his ability to summon water and formed it into a huge ball and shot it towards Darkness. All the attacks used by the dragons hitted Darkness directly and caused an explosion. After awhile the smoke cleared and Darkness was still in the air.

Flames-'Why did our attacks not do anything?'

Yami- No look.

Everyone looked towards Darkness and saw that he wasn't moving. Then he fell to the ground and crashed.

Joey- Is 'e dead?

Light-'No. We just destroyed the dark power that took over him. So now he's just unconcious.'

Yami and Surf split back to their normal forms.

Surf-'When will he wake up?'

Light-'In three months time. The evil that took over him cost him a lot of energy.'

Thunder-'So, he just needs to restore it?'

Light-'Yes. Now that you've beaten the evil out of Darkness, you have to defeat me in a battle to fully claim your places as Legendary Dragons.'

Flames-'Aren't we already known as Legendary Dragons?'

Light-'Yes. That's just to show what type. There's another step to it. You have to prove your strength fully claim it.'

Surf-'Well, Thunder, Flames. We're going to have to work together on this.'

Flames-'You don't have to tell me twice.'

Thunder-'Just remember to stay out of my way.'

Surfsmiles-'Alright. Let's go!'

**Well, there you have it. This is the end of vol. 2. I'm still working on vol. 3, but hey there might be a vol. 4. You never know. I would also like to thank my most favorite reviewer, Journeymaker. She the one that incouraged me to continue this story, so I would like to thank her. So, if any of you would like to be a dragon and would like to be in this story, send me a review and I'll try to fit you in the next volume. You need to fill out the following...**

**Name:  
Type:  
Gender:  
Signature Move(strongest move):  
Do you have a rider or no?:  
****Profile:**

**Yeah, just fill that out and you'll be ready. So, thank you for reading this story and I really apprciate it. **


End file.
